


Nuts to you

by Vixvox



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/M, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixvox/pseuds/Vixvox
Summary: Newlyweds Amelia and Xero share a special moment that started with a dumb dad joke.





	Nuts to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@cynikit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40cynikit).



> This story was a gift to Xero (@cyyikit) who won a recent fiction giveaway of mine. I"ll admit the story took entirely too long to actually finish, mainly due to moving difficulties that I'd been experiencing. But it's all done.

“Hey could you grab these nuts?” Xero said as he threw a leg over the back of the love seat. The motion pressed his lap within inches of his newly-wedded wife’s neck, his fur bristling just barely against the nape of her smooth pink neck.

Amelia had been watching a movie when Xero interrupted. She was tempted on ignoring Xero and focus on the movie, but she knew too well how dogged the gray fur could be when he had mischief on the mind. She often joked how she could ever kept up with his shenanigans…but that was part of the charm as far as she cared.

As it turned out, she was in a mood herself. She could play along…this time.

Amelia purred and offered a particularly devilish smile. SHe twisted her body as a slow smile spread across her muzzle. She rested a palm on her husband’s knee giving it a squeeze as she lay back and rested her head against her love’s thigh. She made a show of grinding her hair and head against her husband’s skin until she felt the familiar length he hid beneath his slacks.

“Least romantic way to ask for a handjob, dear. You’re lucky you’re cute.” She said.

Amelia turned to look at Xero. Her husband had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. She blinked and wondered why he was giving her such a look. Then her eyes wandered south and noticed the bowl of pecans, acorns, and other nuts he had close to chest.

“Honey,” Amelia said, “…did you just? How long were you saving that pun.” Amelia said.

Xero chuckled and winked. He scooped up a small palm full of nuts from the bowl and hovered them near his maw. He winked as he said, “Not long…but now you got me in the mood for something else.”

Amelia clicked her tongue and squeezed her husband’s knee.

“After that pun?” she said, “I should just let you hump the couch.”

Amelia turned her attention back to the movie she was watching. She pushed down her own cravings, determined to hold out longer than her husband.

Her husband laughed again and shifted his place on the couch. She felt his foot cross her back and tug at the straps of her top with a gentle claw. She felt the gentle scratch of that claw across her flesh as he tugged the strap over and down her shoulder. His paws fell upon her shoulders and rubbed deeply kneading into her flesh.

She gasped then bit down on her tongue to keep the sound down.

Xero heard the small sound and grinned as he lowered his head towards her ear. When he spoke, his breathing was hot and his tone melodic and sensual.

“Are you sure about that? You have a better figure than the love seat.” He said.

Xero tossed the bowl of nuts onto the couch nearby. Neither of the newlyweds noticed if the treats spilled into the cushions. Nor did they really care.

Amelia shifted her shoulders and brushed her wings against her lover’s lap.

“You’re not going to win.” She said.

Xero nipped his love’s ear and whispered back, “You’re right. You’re the one that got me to stop thinking about my nuts.”

Amelia giggled and swatted her husband’s knee.

“You know what? If I suck you off, will you stop talking about nuts?” She said.

Xero hummed as if he actually had to think about it. Amelia turned around and rested her knees into the cushions as she faced her husband. Her palms slapped down on her lover’s chest and closed tight, her fingernails scratching his chest through his thin shirt. Her back arched as she pressed herself closer, her large breasts crushing against her husband’s lap.

She gave him the most devilish of smiles, sliding her tongue across her lips.

“I know you’re not thinking about it that hard.” She said as her fingers danced down his chest and took hold of the button keeping his slacks tight around his hips. She unsnapped them with a loud click and said, “In fact, I bet you’re already hard.”

“One way to find out.” He said.

Xero reached a hand and cupped the nape of his lover’s neck. His paw closed tight keeping her in place as he bent down and pressed a kiss across her lips. He traded his moans for hers and slipped a tongue to glide across hers.

The kiss was just as hot as their first night as husband and wife. They had made love so many times over the weekend, but Xero still had the passion that drove her wild each and every time they fucked. Her eyes fluttered to a close as her hands took over, drawing across flesh and fur to find the zipper that kept his clothes on his body.

She tugged the zipper down then slapped her palms on her husband’s hips. He lifted his hips as her nails curled over his waist band. She pulled them down with one sharp tug releasing his cock from its hiding place between his thighs.

She grabbed hold of the shaft and guided it to rest against her cheek. Her hair and skin could keep it warm as she gave it a soft slow tug.

“Do you like that, honey?” She said.

He moaned a response and bobbed his head. They both already knew the answer, but it was always intensely pleasurable to hear him say it. He slid his fingers through her hair and grasped her tight, then turned her to gaze at his beautiful dick.

She moaned in anticipation as she aimed the tip at her mouth. A single bead of pre had already sprinkled out and clung tenaciously to his skin. She giggled as she opened her mouth and guided his dick down her throat. Her skillful tongue traced along his throbbing flesh, tracing every inch of pulsing vein she could find. The salty treat had long since caressed her tongue and she could almost drool from her husband’s intimate taste.

Xero threw one leg over her shoulder and down her back, as much for support as to pin her to the task of pleasuring him. His hands roamed until they came to rest on her hair and shoulder respectively. His fingers tightened around her, grasping her hair to guide her deeper and caressing her shoulder in sincere appreciation.

“Mmmm”, she moaned as she bobbed her head up and down taking as much of him inside as she could.

“Ahhhh”, he groaned as his hips bucked and rolled to fuck his wife’s face.

The room was filled with the wet sounds of oral penetration. His heavy balls brushed against his wife’s chin. She smiled around his cock, noticing how heavy his sack felt. Her husband was insatiable and always gave her lots of cum when she was in the mood.

She tiptoed her fingers up Xero’s thighs, then slapped them down hard against her lover’s rear. She squeezed him tight, at once enjoying his firm butt and trapping him to the task of fucking her throat.

Xero threw his head back. His lips released a long hiss and a breathy groan. “Ohhh fuuck!” He then said, as his wife swirled her tongue around his thick red length.

She smirked around his shaft and reared back. Slowly she rose from atop his hard inches until he sprung free with a wet naughty pop and the soft slap of his hard-on slapping her nose. She rested the cock against her cheek and smiled wickedly at her husband.

“I think…” she said with an impish lilt in her voice “…I’ll have those nuts now.”

She grabbed her husband and pulled him closer. As he tumbled forward, she pulled the lever on the love seat. The chair reclined sharply leaving Xero to flail and catch himself on a nearby wall. He turned to give his wife a sharp look for the stunt. But then he noticed what she was actually doing.

She had twisted around and scooted up the love seat. Her head rested just below the footrest and feet dangled over the head of the chair. Her maw was still slick with saliva and cum and she did that wiggle in her hips that she always did when she was hot, horny, and wet. She winked at her husband, then lifted her shirt so he could see more of her ample bosom. He stared for a moment before he noticed her curling beckoning finger.

“Fuck my tits and cum for me, babe.” She said.

“How could I resist that invitation?” He said.

She simple smiled and curled a finger urging him closer.

He grinned and straddled her face, with his body facing the head of the loveseat. The moment his sack came to rest on his wife’s maw, she opened her mouth wide to lick, suck, and worship his cum-filled balls. He struggled to guide his hard dick beneath her top, especially knowing the tight shirts his beautiful lady favored. But once he shoved himself beneath the garment, his length was surrounded by soft pillowy sensations.

“Fffuuuck yesss” he hissed as he leaned forward, so his paws could massage her sides on their way down to the tight shorts that covered her sex.

Amelia murmured something, but she was muffled by the sacks she sucked and licked with gentle tender care. Her hands roamed up and down her husband’s back, before roaming around to massage his firm flat tummy. Her nails bristled through his fur and traced symbols across his flesh, while her tits tingled from the feel of her husband pounding her impressive cleavage.

Xero tried to speak. But language was lost to him, except for eager and constant moans, grunts, and groans. He forced a paw beneath her shorts and thrust two digits into her soaked slick pussy, while a third digit curled back to tease and flick her needy button.

The couple lost themselves to the moment. Amelia whimpered as her husband teased her pussy and shoved his slickened shaft down her cleavage. She could feel that familiar throb as he neared release and moaned with eager anticipation. He forced his eyes shut so he could focus on the sounds and sensations his wife had given him. Xero noticed when her pussy tightened around his digits, signaling her desperate struggle to hold back her release for a few more thrusts.

Both lovers responded to their mutual needs with faster deeper motions. Their bodies, only recently united in marriage before the weekend, were now melded together in pleasure and want. Neither could tell who came first, but they were both intimately familiar when their bodies grew taut and tight before succumbing to blissful fatigue and release.

Xero was the first to return to his senses. He had collapsed down onto the love seat, twisted around so he could cradle his lover to his chest. Her tits and stomach were slick with his cum but he didn’t mind feeling that smooshed against his chest. He smiled and kissed his wife until she snapped out of her blissful dreamlike state.

Amelia smiled at him and tapped a finger against his nose. He chuckled at the motion, then groaned as she seized the fingers that were deep inside and licked them clean of her essence. She gave him a positively sinnocent expression, since she knew they’d retire to the jacuzzi for round two.

“So…” Xero said.

“…so I hope that teaches you what happens if you tell dumb jokes.” Amelia said.

Xero chuckled. “Hot sex with my wife? Oh no…I better throw away the dad joke book.”

She swatted his chest with a palm and returned the kiss with passion.


End file.
